jos_houtsma_gedichtenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Téologos
''Teólogos'' Wat koning Filips dacht over de Junta de teólogos die hij in 1564 instelde na een verzoek van de graaf van Egmont om de Plakkaten te verzachten. Zachtheid zit in concrete dingen, in de pels van de haas, in fluweel, op de huid van een jonge vrouw is zachtheid een kostbaar, koel geschenk. Maar in het hart, in besluiten van staat: geen zachtheid. Hier geldt enkel juist en onjuist. Wat juist is is juist, en wat onjuist, onjuist. Hier geldt slechts gerechtigheid en de goddelijke wet. Dus benoem ik een junta de teólogos die de plakkaten niet zal verzachten. Noch verharden. Mijn teólogos zullen recht doen. Wat mogelijk krom is recht maken, wat recht is, rechter. Hun papier mag het fijnste velijn zijn, hun pennen zo zacht en soepel als zij verkiezen, zolang wat zij voorschrijven recht is, zuiver, ónverbiddelijk recht. De pels van de haas aan wie de pels toekomt, en fluweel wie recht heeft op fluweel. En jonge vrouwen kibbelend in de kamer, in het licht van de middagzon, lachend, bordurend... en kinderen, spelend... Gerechtigheid en de goddelijke wet. Is dat de weg Het kapittel van de dom van Arezzo aan Piero della Francesca, n.a.v. diens fresco in het portaal Voor ultramarijn hebben we je veertien dukaten betaald, voor verguldsel dertig, en voor je vakmanschap, je veelgeprezen pintura, nog een keer dertig. Dat je ons daarvoor trakteert op een fresco zonder ultramarijn, zonder goud, het zij zo. Maar dat je ons deze boerentrien met haar laatdunkende mond, en de stank van het erf nog om zich, probeert te verkopen voor Magdalena - dat is echt the limit! Je staat bekend als een knap psycholoog, Piero, en dat je je opdrachtgevers weet te bespelen, dat zien we wel. Maar je zou als psycholoog toch moeten begrijpen dat men het kerkvolk, dat wil, dat moet worden gesticht niet zo maar deze versie van de boetvaardige zondares voor kan zetten: een heilige in de gestalte van de hooghartige trut die hun zoon nog vorige week een blauwtje liet lopen! Young Keats In het donkere amfitheater op de eerste rij te zitten en te zien hoe Billy Lucas zijn onzalig mes in een arme donder zet, volgegoten met slechte rum - wanneer de eerste onvoorziene plens zwart bloed op het zink gutst, het eerste hijgen van schrik, en het eerste gestommel van onwel geworden nieuwelingen die naar buiten vluchten, en je eigen hand tast al onzeker naar je leren loodgieterstas - waar zijn je klemmen - en het verband - Lucas wroet onvervaard verder en legt aan de ontzette zaal haarfijn ieder onsmakelijk detail van zijn barbaarse handwerk uit, en de patiënt duizelt in een delirium van pijn, of is al dood - is dat de weg naar dichterschap? Kan wie nu hier zit, ooit als poet laureate opstaan van tafel en de lof zingen van laburnum die bezwijkt onder zijn last van gouden trossen? of tiptoe on a little hill? Je slikt en ademt diep om je onpasselijkheid te overwinnen, voor je opstaat om te assisteren. Niets aan je verraadt je afschuw. Je hebt mooie ogen, en je haar is ook niet slecht, golvend, roodbruin. Maar je weet zeker dat je te onthecht bent voor je taak, te zwakkelijk, te klein. ''Sleep & poetry'' Na twee of drie uur slapen schrok hij wakker. Hij wist meteen de plaats: het huis van Hunt, de sofa in de kamer. IJskoud maanlicht viel door het venster op de lambrisering, en op de aalgladde schilderijen die laatdunkend op hem neerkeken. Om hem heen de witte gipsen busten van de doden, Homerus, Ariosto, Tasso, Spenser, de grote doden die hij nooit kon hopen te evenaren. Maar opeens - zijn hart sloeg over, de adem stokte in zijn keel - begonnen kristalheldere beelden in hem op te lichten, levensechte beelden: zwanen zeilden als schepen door het riet; een vlinder spreidde in het laveloze zonlicht zijn gouden vleugelpaar over een roos. En massa's bloemen. Ongemerkt begon de taal te zingen, rijmen gloeiden op en doofden uit, en uit de chaos vormden zich versregels. Totdat de ochtend kwam en de eerste vogelstemmen klonken. Toen de meiden binnen kwamen, om zes uur, vonden ze hem bij het raam, zijn haar bezweet, zijn zwarte dichterogen koortsig gloeiend. Voor hem op tafel het weerbarstig vers dat zich niet naar zijn handen wenst te voegen. Galathea Fresco van Rafaël in de Villa Farnesina Ze voelt geen spoor van schaamte, ze vertrouwt erop dat het rode gewaad dat uit het niets tevoorschijn is gefladderd, de heerlijke zeelucht in waar ze in baadt, met zijn overdadige plooien haar pudenda met het kroezig bruine haar wel zal behoeden voor onkies gestaar. Dus balanceert ze onbekommerd op haar schelp, haar koets, en houdt een grijnzend span dolfijnen spelenderwijs in de hand. Achter haar steekt een triton zijn bazuin, naast haar wordt haar gezelschap aangerand, maar ze lacht opgetogen – tot het tot haar doordringt hoe er onder haar, vanuit het schuim dat aan haar voeten wordt gekarnd, (het lijkt wel sperma!) zeemonsters, obsceen, en lacherig van wellust, zich te goed doen aan de aanblik van haar spleet. Onthutst grijpt ze in het niets, probeert ze om hare roze naaktheid beter te bedekken. Is het dan wáár dat alles draait om seks, denkt ze verslagen, is haar levenslust niet alleen wat ze dacht, is haar gebaar, haar hoofse glimlach naar de golven, niet alleen erkenning van de schoonheid van de schepping, maar ook paargedrag? Waarom moet haar behoefte aan intimiteit en aan communicatie met het al per se, per se, worden geïnterpreteerd als invitatie tot geslachtsverkeer? Galathea is een van de nereïden. Polyphemus doodde haar minnaar Acis. Rafaël schilderde haar apotheose. ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina Verder naar Enter the Dragon